What a game of Quidditch can do
by PurpleNinjas7
Summary: Draco and his family are off to a game of Quidditch. And his son is part of the Slytherin team! HE couldn't be any prouder. But then after discovering that his son lost to Potter's he is disappointed. But it is actually a blessing in disguise.


Draco walked by his wife, whose curly brown hair bounced every step of the way with a kid firmly grasping her hand while going to a Quidditch game.

"Mum?"

"Yes Scorpius?"  
>"What if I fall down or what if I miss the shot?"<br>"It's alright. Don't be frightened. It's not like we would _disown_ you or anything," the woman replied with a chuckle. Scorpius just laughed about it even if he knew deep inside he was scared.

The moment they entered the Quidditch pit, memories sprung back to Draco and Hermione. Like the time they met in the pit at 5 am in the morning. That was the first time they ever actually _talked_ to each other without_ punching_ or _hexing _each other. But then, WOOSH! Back to reality, they wished Scorpius the best of luck on his first Quidditch game. Hermione hugged her son tightly, which made Scorpius slightly wheeze. Draco watched as Hermione let go of her son and let him walk away with the rest of the Slytherin team.

"I told you he would be in slytherin," Draco whispered to his wife.

"Fine! You win! You're the best!" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically.

" Oh, don't be so bitter about it,'Mione. Who knows maybe Rose will be in Gryffindor?"  
>" I wish!"<p>

The match started as the referee threw all four balls in the air.

A smile spread across Draco's face as he saw his son, the seeker score a point for slytherin. Draco had focused on Scorpius the whole time around hoping that he may score another point for slytherin. While Hermione focused on Scorpius safety. She was busy putting all kinds of protective gear on Scorpius the whole morning in the manor. But her husband insisted on letting Scorpius just go there without all those things covering his knees and elbows. Hermione never wanted Scorpius to join the Quidditch team in the first place. But what could she do? He had the skills and the agility just of his father.

Scorpius had never fallen off his broom or met any accident while playing Quidditch before, which gave his father all the confidence in the world that he will be safe . The match ended as slytherin had 200 points while Gryffindor had 230. Gryffindor had won.

Scorpius went with the team to the dressing room to change. As he had finished dressing up he raced to his parent's seats.

Hermione has been sweating throughout the whole match because of fear. But now here he was, Hermione hugged him tightly.

"It's alright. You were great!"  
>"Thanks mum."<p>

"Dad?"

Draco said nothing.

"Dad? You alright?"

Again, there was no response. It was obvious that he was disappointed in him, so he just stood up and left Hermione with Scorpius. Scorpius started shedding tears.

"Shh… It's alright. It's alright."

"Mum, I failed! I'm such a half-wit! An idiot!"

"No! Don't say that, sweetheart."

"mum! It's true!"  
>"Scorpius Malfoy! Stop it!"<p>

Scorpius continued sobbing until they reached the manor. Upon reaching the foyer, he hurriedly went up the stairs and shut his bedroom door with a loud THUD!

Hermione turned to Draco. Draco looked at her hazelnut eyes that showed anger and annoyance. Hermione, not picking a fight knowing that it would hurt Scorpius even more, just went into their bedroom. She looked endlessly at their family pictures that were on top of their drawer. Suddenly, the door creeked and a head stuck out. It was Draco.

"What?"  
>"I.. I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."<p>

"Why say it to me?"  
>"Say it to him."<br>"But.." he tried protesting.

"If you want to make it up to me, make amends with your son."

"But…." He tried protesting again.

"NOW!"

Without hesitation, he left the room (sensing that she was serious) and went to Scorpius's bedroom. He gathered up all his courage and opened the door. There he saw Scorpius lying down on his bed sleeping with him facing the wall.

He walked over to the bed( hoping that he wouldn't wake his son) and sat beside him and lied down next to him.

"I'm so sorry. I swore to myself the moment you were born that I wouldn't be like your grandfather when HE was raising me. But it looks like I failed. I turned into a monster. I'm sorry and I love you."

He kissed his son and he was getting a little drowsy and ended up sleeping on his son's bed with his strong arms wrapped around his son as if protecting him from any harm that may touch him. Scorpius was never asleep that time and he heard every single word that his father had told him.

"I Love you too, Dad," he said with a smile and drifted into his slumber.

Hermione came in to call them for dinner and saw the whole thing unfold before her eyes. She walked towards the two sleeping figures and sat down next to them. She watched as she saw the two most important men in her life sleep together. Suddenly, Draco woke up and saw Hermione.

"Hermione?"  
>"Mmhmmm," she smiled.<p>

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Rose?"  
>"I left her in the nursery. Feeding time is done anyway. Looks like you succeeded."<p>

Draco just laughed. He sat up and kissed her passionately on her temple, moving on to her neck.

"Draco?"  
>"Hmmm?" he asked silently.<p>

"You really think Rose will be in Gryffindor?"  
>"Certain."<p>

Scorpius groaned as he was awaking.

"Mum? Dad?"  
>"Here-o, buster," Draco replied.<p>

With this, Scorpius knew he wasn't angry at him anymore. He wrapped his arms around his father and mother.

"I love you,guys."

Draco and Hermione kissed their son and let go of his grasp.

"C'mon, we might miss dinner," Hermione reminded as she stood up and let Scorpius go first. Draco wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Draco, you're an amazing father."  
>"I know,"he smirked.<p>

"Well, well ,well. Has the Slytherin Prince gone soft?"

"Soft?" he chuckled.

"Yup. Soft!"

Hermione ran down the stairs while Draco chased after her.

He was happy with his family, he continually asked himself,' What did I ever do to deserve them?'

Yup! He knew it! He has deserved his Happy Ending.


End file.
